Golden Opportunity
by Glamagirl
Summary: She liked money, he has lots of it. So what would she do to have her golden ticket into everything and anything she always wanted?


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anyone in this story.

**A/N:** I just had to work on this story after last night's Raw. Alberto and Maryse in my TV screamed at me to write them something so I took an old story and re-wrote it with them. Now trust me and let me warn you, there is no plot here, it's pure smut. If you read enjoy.

**Golden Opportunity**

Alberto Del Rio was sitting comfortably in the very expensive and authentic leather sofa he previously ordered to be placed in the middle of his locker room; and while he sat there, staring off to the roof and nibbling at his lower lip, he had his feet up and resting over a small coffee table as both his hands met at the back of his head.

He has been in that same position for a while, his face holding the ultimate look of boredom and the only thing keeping him from looking in complete trance the dreamy look in his deep dark chocolate eyes as he stared off.

Unknown to himself, sitting there made him represent the pure concept of idleness and if someone was to walk through his door in that same moment, that's the impression they would get upon seeing him.

Now, the Mexican sensation wouldn't say that he was being idle, he was trying to think business and sitting there was just him strategizing. He just had some thinking to do and he was doing that.

A few weeks back, his tonto ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez ran over The Big Show with his car and after that the giant of a man has been on his case. He injured Ricardo, he menaced to sue him and so far the only thing he has been able to do was to call his lawyers and put on a counterplea in hopes to keep the big man away.

After all, it has been an accident provoked by Big Show getting under his car and thus ruining it. It wasn't his fault, not at all.

Deep in thought, the Essence of Excellence heard a knock on his door and without bothering to ask who it was he let a raspy 'Entra', wondering how long it will take Ricardo to come back from his injuries so he could answer the door for him.

But his train of thought was interrupted when his door opened and none other than the beautiful Maryse walked in, and as soon as he saw her Ricardo vanished from his mind in the wink of an eye.

Grinning, he immediately got his feet off the coffee table and straightened himself on his sofa, his wide smile showing his white pearl teeth as she paraded her way to his desk.

"Maryse," He let her name roll out of his tongue very suave, savoring it… "What do I owe the pleasure of this lovely visit?"

The blonde Diva smiled, her eyes fixing on Alberto's as she walked closer and closer. "I came to apologize for that thing with the roulette, I'm very sorry I got you into a cage match." Maryse responded in her thick French accent, a sly smile gracing her luscious lips as her warm hazel eyes fixed on his chocolate ones.

Alberto smiled, licking his lips and eyeing the woman standing in front of him head to toe. He liked what he was seeing and by the smile she was showing him, he could tell that she liked that he liked...

"Nah, that was nothing." He said even though he initially got mad when he saw that he had to compete in a cage match against the Big Show. "It was my destiny, and as it always happens, destiny was on my side and I ended up winning once again."

He said in his raspy voice without tearing his eyes away, and as he scanned her, the first thought that ran through his mind was that this Maryse was a woman of expensive tastes. She was wearing a small fortune in her outfit alone, from her intricate high-heeled boots to the little black designer's dress she was wearing and up to the all the jewelry she had on. Not that he would expect less from someone like her, a woman like Maryse was made only to have the best and she sure knew what was best.

As far as he could see, she was someone who appreciated money so she definitely was his kind of person. Her looks also made her his type of person…

His second thought was that she knew how to carry herself very well, she was confident as they came and the kind of woman who would turn heads when walking into a room, he liked that, he liked that very much.

It was true that they hadn't interacted much before, but he had noticed her, there wasn't a man in the entire roster that didn't take his time in appreciating the female talent that served as their co-workers and out of the bunch he always thought that she stood out.

After all she was the epitome of glamour and sophistication… and sexiness, he couldn't forget that. It emanated through her pores and he could almost taste it.

Grinning, he nodded in appreciation, his eyes still scanning her blatantly as his hand came up to his face so it could run across his jaw.

Si, she looked immaculate, by her looks he could tell that she was a very detailed person and that she took her time to look as good as she was looking, and being a man that appreciated details he took his time to watch her.

Her platinum blonde hair was perfectly in place, cascading down her back in soft waves and reaching her lower back; her nails were perfectly done in a passion red color that could incite anyone to do many things and her make-up favored her features perfectly.

Finally, his third thought was she looked too damn good, she was just buenisima.

"Well" She said flipping at her hair. "I still feel like I need to apologize. It was my fault that you went into that cage." She moved forward and rested her hands on top of his sofa, leaning the slightest bit but enough so he could get the scent of her perfume.

Fourth thing he noticed, she smelled as good as she looked.

Shaking his head from the way his thoughts were taking him, Alberto chuckled. "Well, it was your fault."

"I know." Maryse rolled her eyes and the corner of her lips curved. "But like I told you, I came to apologize because I'm really, really sorry about earlier. I feel like I need to make it up to you…"

Tilting his head to the side, Del Rio pushed his back against the sofa and smiled again. He could see where she was going to, and he could also see that she was doing it because she wanted something in return… something that has to do with his bank account. "Make it up to me… I think you are right; cage matches are grueling, more if they are against the Big Show."

"Exactly." Maryse laughed, running her manicure fingers through her hair. The contrast of red over blonde got his attention and he followed the movement, watching closely until her fingers dragged down to her neck. "So just tell me what I can do for you, and I'll do it."

"Is that so?" He said, biting on his lips. The tone she had used in her previous statement was very suggestive and it made him wonder what kind of things she was willing to do. "And what makes you think I need anything from you?"

"I didn't say you needed something, but I could give it to you anyway… just so you will forgive me." She said that running a finger to the side of her dress, pushing the sleeve off her shoulder until he got a peek at the strap of her bra. "Like I said, you just need to say it and I'm game for it." She slid the other sleeve off, pushing the dress lower so the strap wasn't the only part of her bra visible, now he could also see the cups that barely covered her plump and inviting breast as well.

Alberto licked his lips, watching as the dress was pushed down to her hips, allowing him a good view all the way to her flat stomach. Not that his eyes lingered much there, after noticing where the fabric was resting his darkening blue orbs went back to stare at the valley of her breast. Dios, he didn't know too many French-Canadians women, but just by that display he knew he liked them just fine.

"So what do you say, Alberto?"

What did he have to say? That it was amazing what money could do! Not that he minded that she was doing that looking for something in exchange; it only proved his stance that money was power.

So what did he have to say? Well, he that he wanted her to keep going so he tested his luck and strategized, forcing his eyes to move to her face. "You don't look too sorry and showing me a little bit of skin won't take you anywhere."

"Hmmm" She mumbled, letting the dress fall down to her feet, then she kicked it away and with a predatory look in her eye she walked around the desk until she was standing by his side.

With his eyes following her every movement, Alberto sat straight in the sofa so he could have her right in front, his eyes on a level with her stomach. It made him want to lean to her and press his lips there, to allow his tongue to taste her skin.

"So, is this better?" Maryse said, once she got there she didn't make any movement to get closer to him, she just stood there, letting him devour her with his eyes while she smirked. It quickly crossed his mind that she knew how to get what she wanted.

Alberto had no words for that question so he just lifted his hands and rested them on her bare hips. She was gorgeous, so gorgeous that just by the sight of her and the feeling of her warm skin underneath his fingers he could feel the front of his dress pants getting a little tighter.

And who said that money couldn't buy everything, here was the hottest woman in the entire roster and she was offering herself to him on a silver plate.

Smiling, he slid his hands down her thighs and then back up to her hips, his hands were restless on her skin and his eyes couldn't seem to move away from her breast; so as she stood there he allowed his eyes to get their time staring and his hands to feel their way around, moving between her tights, stomach and lower back.

"Right now I'm feeling like accepting your apology, almost but not quite enough…" The millionaire said in a dark raspy whisper.

"I'll be nicer if that's what you want." The temptress of a woman said, her voice coming out as sultry and full of promises.

"How much nicer?"

As a response, the French Canadian moved her hands up her stomach and unclasped her bra, holding the two pieces so the reveal wasn't complete. "Much, much nicer." Her words were purred and the final touch of her answer came when she let the offending piece fall to the floor, giving him a full view of her naked breast.

Damn… damn, that was the only thing he could think at the moment as he shifted on his sofa, trying to find a more comfortable position to be in. He took that moment to run his palm over his erection, it was only for a second but he knew full well by her laugh that she noticed that movement.

Evil woman… but he didn't care that she saw him do that, when she started to undress she knew he was going to react like that so there was no surprise in his act. So not preoccupied, Alberto liked how his night was progressing into and as things were going he was sure that she was going to get what she wanted and at the same time he was going to get a very nice deal in return.

After all there was no business like the ones made in flesh.

Shaking his head in amazement, Alberto let his eyes move to her face, finding that she was smirking and biting on her lower lip as she looked down on him. "Like what you see?"

Ha… of course he liked it, he was a man, a very visual one and she was giving him one hell of a view. "It looks great… but I wonder if it feels as good as it looks." That was his reply and he gave it to her as his fingers traveled from her hips to her sides and finally to her breast.

Once he reached the place he wanted to he cupped her, feeling the weight of her in his hands before drawing circles with his thumbs around her already hard nipples. "Feel nice to the touch but…"

But he needed more, she came there offering and there was no way that she was going out without him taking, so with that in his mind he replaced his left hand with his mouth and dragged his tongue along her flesh, his erection growing harder when she responded with a low moan in the back of her throat.

He hummed, his mouth full while his tongue lapped and swirled over her peak. It was amazing that a woman could look like a goddess, feel like heaven and taste like salvation! She was perfect for him.

Encouraging him, Maryse placed her hand over his head, her fingers running through his dark hair as he went to work on her other breast, giving it the same thoughtfully attention he gave to the other one.

"I can give you more than this…" Maryse teased, her hands sliding to his shoulders. "If you want to."

Alberto was already too much into the whole thing not to want it and he let her know by moving his hands to her back and down her ass, squeezing her flesh and kneading her through the soft fabric of her panties.

If it was for him he would make those disappear as well and he would have her stay just in her boots while he fucked the hell out of her.

But all in time…

Pulling his face away from her breast, the Mexican Aristocrat allowed his eyes to take a lingering look at her covered privates as his teeth bit hard at his lips. Then he clicked his tongue against his cheek, looking up. "I want it, the question is, are you willing to give me what I want?"

With her tongue peeking through her lips Maryse winked. "Let this be my answer." The blonde removed his hands from her body, making him think for a moment that she was going to turn around, dress up and leave him to tend the worst case of blue balls he was ever going to have, but instead of doing that she carefully dropped to her knees and with her eyes glued to his, she touched the bulge in his pants very lightly.

Alberto hissed at the contact, his hips jumping up in response while Maryse held him under a satisfied stare. "Now tell me, will you forgive me so we can be good friends?" She asked, her voice a seductive low murmur that send a bolt of fire straight to his groin while she wrapped her fingers on him, stroking his thickness without shame.

"Keep doing that and I might say yes."

As soon as those words rolled out of his tongue, Maryse unzipped his pants and meticulously freed him from the bondage his clothes were straining him with. On his part, he could just hiss under his breath and watch her hand grab him firmly, slowly sliding down and then back up so her thumb could touch the head of his manhood.

He almost couldn't believe it, Maryse in nothing but her panties and a pair killer boots giving him a fucking hand job. In Mexico, things like this never happened, women there were too prude to act like that.

Y Diosito, if her touch felt good when she was stroking him through his pants, then now it felt great, heavenly. She was already making him lose his mind.

"This is so you know how sorry I am." With that said and without any further ado, Maryse closed the distance between her face and his throbbing cock, licking her lips before running her tongue from the base to the very tip. "So very sorry…"

Her voice against the most private and sensible part of his anatomy send a shiver up his spine, and when she closed her lips around him and savored him before adding some suction to her lovely ministrations, Alberto moaned loudly.

What she was doing to him made him feel a rush of boiling blood shot to all places of his body, it made his breath become ragged and he could just stare open mouthed.

Maryse… he wasn't sure if he called her name out loud or if he just thought it, the only thing he knew was that she was down on her knees, her head bobbling up and down with his cock sticking out of it. It was damn well a priceless moments if there ever was one.

"Keep going… asi mismo." He grumbled, tangling his hands on her long hair, loving how the warmness of her mouth was making him feel wanton and in the very verge of losing control. "Fuck yeah,"

He threw his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

As she sucked him for all he was worth it, one of her hands held the base while the other one enclosed over his balls, tugging softly. It was that combination what almost brought him to a very premature end so without giving her notice she grabbed her head and forced her away.

She seemed surprised at first by the abruptness of his movement, but when she saw the look in his eye she smiled deviously. "Did you like that a bit too much, Alberto?"

"Come here." He growled as he brought her up. He didn't answer because he was busy missing the feeling of the hot cave of her mouth and her expert tongue on him. But he was planning on getting another kind of feeling out of her, soon, and he predicted that he was going to like that a bit too much, as she would say.

Getting off the sofa and having the temptress of a woman who walked in there to seduce him right in front of him made him grin, then he made her turn to the side and bend over the coffee table.

Maryse went down willingly, wriggling her ass to him as his hands explored what his eyes were drinking of. She was sure something to look at, nice body with a perfect ass… he looked up to the ceiling and thanked anyone he needed to thank for this treat. He would thank God but that just felt wrong.

Shrugging, he looked back at her and wanting to get a better feel he smacked her behind playfully two times, and then he sat on the floor and doubled over so he could press his lips against her.

"Mmmm," Maryse mumbled, wriggling her derriere to him once again. "I like that."

Alberto smiled, kissing his way along the edge of her underwear as he felt her up, but then he held her hips and positioned her ass higher, to eye level. "How much do you like it?"

"Very much…"

"Well, maybe you don't know this, but deep inside I have a tender heart and when someone comes apologizing, I open up and forgive…" With that said he bent even more and pulled her silk panties to the side, revealing the very essence of her womanhood to his eyes.

The panorama got his seal of approval immediately; a stunning blonde very closed to being naked bending over so he could see her all? Hell yes, it was enough to drive any sane man mad with lust. Hell, he has been a goner ever since she walked into that room so now it was a matter of letting things happen.

And after that performance she gave to him he was a sold. Taking another minute to just look at her, Alberto decided to get his act together and get things going, so he moved his lips to her so he could start to feast.

He started with her ass, biting on the flesh of her cheeks teasingly, his hands aiding his cause by clasping the firmness of her fine ass. "You are damn fine, Maryse…"

"And all yours to do what you want."

He chuckled, sliding his lips lower and to her heat, inhaling the musky scent of her lust and smiling in satisfaction. A woman could fake moans and raspy breaths and they could teach their bodies how to contract their inner muscles to fake an orgasm, but there was no way they could force their bodies to produce that delicious scent of arousal unless they were feeling it, Alberto loved it.

It was something of another world, he couldn't say that he was used to women like Maryse offering themselves so freely to him because he wasn't; yes it was true that ever since his face became regular on the wrestling business a great deal of women tried to make advances on him and with a few of them he had sex with; they were hot, sure, but like Maryse… not at all.

It never cease to amaze him, but money, fame and power made you have the world at your feet.

"I like the sound of that." He mumbled against her before kissing her where his lips rested, just a simple kiss that made Maryse whimper. That was the motivation he was looking for and when she gave it he began lavishing on her wetness.

With his tongue parting her and exploring deeper, Maryse moaned and rested her forehead over the hard wood of the table, her response making Alberto's cook twitch in need and anticipation; it was silently screaming for some action and he had to silence it with a few strokes.

"Oh Alberto… mmmm, keep doing that…"

The angle he was in was kind of difficult, but any discomfort was secondary to him and he wasn't going to stop making Maryse emit those low humming moans she was making even if Big Show walked through that door saying that he was going to smash his car in a million pieces… okay maybe that was the only reason he would stop, but thankfully nothing like that happened so he kept doing his work, holding Maryse to his face as his tongue got an intimate taste out of her.

"That's… God I love it." The woman rasped and Alberto noticed that her accent was even heavier now. If it was possible that made him grow even harder, his cock aching and swollen in sweet torture while he attended to it with one of his hands.

Opening his mouth wider, he let his tongue draw circles around the sensible flesh of her clit, and with her moans and whimpers resonating in his ears he sucked it into his mouth, his tongue never stopping its movements over it. He kept at it for a while, but then retreated so he could stand up and kick off his shoes and take his pants away. "If you liked that wait until I fuck you until you forget to talk in English."

Once he stripped off his pants, he grabbed his hardness and rubbed it over her ass, letting it slide to her entrance in a teasing manner without going in. He did however, make her spread even more for him.

"Then fuck me,"

He didn't have to be told twice, her words were out and his cock in, impaled all the way in until his lower stomach hit her ass.

"Mierda," He groaned and the moan she let out this time was more feral than all her previous ones, it was as if it was torn from the most intimate part of her being, right where he was reaching her.

As he adjusted himself to her, Alberto had to close his eyes and take a deep breath, the feeling of her warm, wet tightness too much for his clouded mind to handle; but as soon as he could control himself he let instinct guide his movements until he was pumping her hard and fast.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words only a strangled breath came out, then a groan followed and words were forgotten.

With one hand he held her waist and the other one he twisted on her hair, pulling at it lightly as his hips kept slamming against her, fast and almost furious. While everything happened his eyes were fixed on the way he slid in and out of her, the visual adding up to the moment.

Maryse never complained about his brutal coupling, she met each of his thrusts by pushing herself to him and the harder he fucked her the harder she pushed; the whole thing was insane and he could feel sweat forming on his brows from his efforts as a building fire formed in his groin.

"Maryse… fuck, if I keep like this I'm going to cum." He lowered his body and rested it over her back, slowing down his rhythm and placing a kiss over her shoulder.

Her first response was another push against him and he had to swallow a yelp not to let the entire arena know what was happening there. "Yes, cum for me, I want to feel you inside of me."

Ah… he was close, but not yet, before his body could betray him he stopped, pulled out of her and made her turn around. He was panting, his face was on fire and his cock was protesting the withdraw, but he needed that moment to regain himself.

"Nooo, I didn't want you to stop." Maryse whined and Alberto chuckled.

"I didn't want to stop," Once he had her right in front of him, the older man slid his hands to her ass and lifted her, making her sit there over the table. "But I'll give you what you want again; I just wanted to look at you while I fuck you." He breathed out the words, his eyes taking the image of her as he slid her damaged panties off her legs before accommodating his hips between her tights.

Once she was wearing only her boots and with a single thrust that was gentler that the first one, Del Rio pushed inside of her once again; going slower this time, more calmly. "Better?"

"Oui" Maryse responded throwing her head back, her eyes closed as he started a new rhythm with her. "Much, much better."

The decrease of his tempo didn't have anything to be with less desire or lack of it, but it had everything to do with the fact that he wanted to enjoy the moment and he wanted her to enjoy it as well, and to do that he needed to take his time, all night long if it was needed even if he had to miss his flight.

He could pay a private plane; money was no problem for him.

Now that he was settled and face to face with her he observed her intently. Her eyes were glowing, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted as her tongue ran over them. He took the opportunity to let his own tongue dart out and met hers, touching it before it could retreat back into her mouth.

It wasn't a kiss and it lasted half a second, it was just the joining of their tongues briefly before moving on.

Unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside, Maryse spoke; what she said was in French and he didn't know what the hell it was but just the way she said it and the way her hands ran appreciatively over his abs made him grin as he pushed her to her back and leaned over her, never pulling away from her. "I don't know what you said but it was fucking sexy."

"You are sexy." Maryse said, her hand clasping at the back of his neck, locking her eyes to his.

Alberto breathed out and bit on his lips. "No mas que tu."

Skin against skin and with her legs wrapping around him, Alberto went back into thrusting into her a bit harder, going in and then almost out, in and almost out until he started to feel his climax approaching again; but he wanted to hold longer, so with that in mind he tried to think of something that didn't appeal to his senses. He thought about Ricardo…

What he was doing with Maryse, that was something that Ricardo would never do with him, not that he wanted it of course.

Chuckling at the absurd thought, he faced Maryse and kissed her; the image of Ricardo fading away with the way her lips parted at the contact. He took her access for granted and slid his tongue right in, savoring her in a way he hadn't before as she did the same with him.

Holding on was hard with her body rocking candidly underneath his and her tongue dueling against his, it was very hard and he couldn't think about anything else that wasn't the woman herself, but then just when was about to say fuck it all and give into the building feeling consuming him, she pulled her face from his kiss and moaned wantonly.

She didn't say anything coherently that he could capture, but she didn't have to say anything for him to know she had reached the edge, just the look on her face and the strangled gasps coming out of her lips told him everything he needed to know.

Was she faking it? He didn't know, he didn't care, the thing was that he couldn't hold any longer and the next thrust he gave to her was accompanied with the warm flood of his essence spilling right to her core.

"Shit…" His control went to hell right there and he vaguely registered in his mind at least two reasons why he should pull out even if it was too late; but her legs were firmly holding him in place and he didn't have much control or the will to do anything else anyways so he kept slamming into her, his lips seeking hers to kiss her clumsily as the wave of his release slowly started to dwindled down.

By the time he was back into some kind of awareness he was sweating in an aired conditioned room, he was naked and Maryse was just starting to disentangle herself from him. "That was a great way to start this new friendship, I can say that we are going to have lots of fun."

Alberto nodded. "Eso estuvo maravilloso." He panted, going back to his feet as he ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't lying, that had been an experience of a lifetime… one that he had to repeat for sure.

"I like when you speak in Spanish, it's sexy." She mumbled as she remained resting on her back over the table. Her hair was all sprawled out, her arms were stretched and fuck, she was naked and just calming down from their union. "That was amazing."

"You can say that it was all my pleasure." He leaned down and kissed her stomach, making her giggle as she ran her hands over his head. "As it will be my pleasure when I take you back into my suite tonight…" Oh yeah… his plans changed and he was no longer going to take a flight back hme, what he was going to do was get the most luxurious suite he could find and take Maryse with him.

"Hmmm, but you need to take me out for dinner first; ah but it must be somewhere nice, I need my energy back."

Ha, and now she started. First it was going to be dinner, but then she would make him buy her clothes and purses and all that stuff she seemed to like so much. Money, he was damn glad he had lots of it. Who said that it couldn't buy it all? What he was wondering was how much this one was going to cost him.

Lots, he was sure, but it didn't matter because moments like the one she just gave him were simply pure gold.


End file.
